Reviews and Comments, the Fun Way!
by Creativeweirdo562
Summary: I trap the Secret Show cast and make them watch their episodes and comment about them. You can Too! Rated K for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the secret show, nor anything that has to do with the secret show. please don't sue me.

* * *

Announcer: Hello all, and welcome to the movie review!! I'm your host, creativeweirdo, but just call me weirdo for now.

Doctor Doctor: You are a weirdo.

Weirdo: I know. (looks happy)

Victor: Were in hell are we? We were given a mission to come here for no apparent reason?

Weirdo: It's not for no apparent reason.... (sweatdrop)

Anita: But it's not very important, is it? (looks at weirdo skeptically)

Weirdo: Not really, but for the fangirls and anyone who loves this show, this review must be their top priority! (throws hands in air)

Changed Daily: It's strange why we were assigned to come here anyway.....

Weirdo: (whistles as she looks away) ANYway, I need to tell our viewers how this review works!

Doctor Doctor: Yes, JUST you. Now if you excuse me, I have much more evil planning to attend to.

*A metal wall covers the door while the windows are covered as well.*

Doctor Doctor: What is the meaning of this?! Your a fangirl right? Why not talk to those other idiots and let me leave?

Weirdo: You really think that just because your the bad guy dosen't mean that you have fans?

*Everyone starts to laugh*

Doctor Doctor: Who dosen't think that? NOW LET ME OUT OF HERE!!

Weirdo presses a button on her remote and shockes Doctor Doctor

Docto Doctor: What the hell was that for?

Weirdo: I knew you wouldn't want to participate so I had no choice. Besides, you don't even know what were going to do yet.

Professor Professor: She does have a point.

Doctor Doctor gives Professor Professor evil eyes.

Professor Professor: (gulp) So, eh, what are we going to do necessarily?

Weirdo: I'm glad you asked. You see, were going to watch all of the episodes that you have been in, and give personal comments on them. For example, we'll watch 'The Secret Thing' on this big ol' flatscreen over there. During it or whenever you please, you can pause the show to comment on it.

Anita: Wouldn't it be rude to just randomly pause a show while others are watching?

Weirdo: It's not as rude when you talk DURING the show, isn't it? And next time you want to comment, raise your hand and do not interupt.

*Anita huffed.*

Weirdo: Sorry for that, but I was RUDELY interuppted. Before we start the show, however, I would like to post different comments that people send me. If you have a question or comment yourself, just post it, and i'll post it right before the chapter starts. You can also command them to do something if you like, or you can just share for the hell of it. Any more questions?

Doctor Doctor raises her hand.

Weirdo: No, you cannot leave. No one leaves until I feel like it. Now, SIT IN YOUR SEATS OR I'LL SHOCK YOU SILLY!

*Everyone rushes to they're assigned seats*

Anita: Hey, how come Victor and I have the same seat?

Weirdo looks a bit irritated and amused. 'I need to fire that stage assistant'

Weirdo: Ah, no reason. Just sit on the floor for now Victor. I'll get you a chair later.

Victor: But how come I have to sit on the floor?

Weirdo: Cause it's common curtasy for women. Now stop your bitchen and sit on the floor, or Anita can just sit on your lap while your On the chair.

*Professor Professor and Weirdo try to retain a laugh. Anita and Victor start to blush and looked disgusted.*

Victor and Anita: NO!!

Weirdo: Alright, Alright sheesh. It was only a.. pff, suggestion. Now...

Doctor Doctor: Why do I have to sit to this boso? Can I move....please?

Weirdo: Ahh, no. I labled and placed the seats based on scientific data...

*Doctor Doctor and Professor Professor stare at here with the 'just try me' look.*

Weirdo:...ok I did it 'cause I wanted to. Sorry Ms. Crybaby, but you'll have to sit there and deal with it. As for everyone else, I want no bitchen from you, or your ass is gonna get zapped. Got it?

*Everyone shakes there head yes.*

Weirdo: Ok then. I'm glad we understand each other. Now for the rest of the people watching (reading) this, go comment now please!

* * *

Alrighty. Please forgive my crappy writing, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for making you all wait on me to finish this dang story. I haven't been able to update lately, so i'm gonna give you something to read for now. I may even submit those fanfictions that I've been wanting to submit. Enjoy.

Key: Professor Professor= PP Doctor Doctor=DD Changed Daily= CD

* * *

Weirdo: Thanks to you all for submitting! Now I can start with the fun!!

Doctor Doctor: It took you this long to actually update? Man, you really are pathetic, aren't you?

Weirdo: ......(mumbles something about Doctor Doctor) Well, Let's get this show on the road. To begin with this chapter, were gonna complete their requests!

Everyone: (Groann...)

Weirdo: I knew you would all be thrilled. Now then, the first comments by

_**jae**_

hi yes im a girl i have no fan fic account and if im allowed i dare victor and anita to kiss on the lips. not a peck a kiss has to be at least 6 sec long. if they dont do it ZAP! xD

Changed Daily: If you have no fanfiction account then how come you can leave a comment? Can you just comment on everything now these days?

Weirdo: Good point. Before I had a fanfiction account I tried to comment on a story, but it didn't pass through. And yes changed daily you can comment on just about anything. That's the magic of fanficiton baby!

Changed Daily: It was different than when I was a kid....

Lucy Woo: Don't think too hard about it. You'll just give yourself a headache....

(Changed Daily's phone rings)

Changed Daily's: Ahh, for reasons of..

Weirdo: Just tell us your name and stop burning day light. We're on the clock.

PP, DD, and Anita: we have a time limit?

Weirdo: Just read your name!

CD: Fine! Sheesh. My name today is....(groan) Wet sucker

Everyone: (laughs)

Wet sucker: It's not that funny.

Weirdo: *giggle* Ok Ok. Before we get too destracted, Anita and Victor, do your dare.

Victor: Wait, what?

Weirdo:.....you didn't pay any attention to the question, did you?

Victor: .....Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Anita: Oh just shut up and do the dare Victor....wait, I have to do WHAT??

Weirdo: whatever the reader once. Now you two just shut up and pucker up.

Victor and Anita: ...... uh.

DD: Just get it overwith. It's not like it was going to happen in the first place.

PP: What do you mean by that?

DD: Your that dumb minded? Who didn't see this event coming. It was either going to happen by there own free will or by rabid fangirls.

Weirdo: She does make a good point. It WAS bound to happen sooner or later.

Victor and Anita: Why would it be bound to happen!?!

Lucy Woo: This conversation is now starting to irritate me.

(Lucy walks over and presses them together, forming there 'kiss')

Lucy Woo: Now just stay that way for 10 seconds and we can move on.

Weirdo: Wow, if only all of our problems can be solved like that.

PP: yah....but those two would never do it out of free will. Only by rabid fangirls.

DD: Again, your just making yourself look dumber. You know i'm right.

PP: You wish.

DD: You wanna bet?

PP: If Victor and Anita kiss on there own free will in under..let's say 48 hours you win. What do I get, and will get if I win?

DD: That depends on what I would get.

PP: ....what do you want

DD: The secret thing.

PP: Nope.

DD: Fine.....your pointy stick.

PP: Hell no! not for sale.

DD: chicken.

PP: what

DD: chicken. chicken (starts doing the chicken dance)

Weirdo: (filming) This is youtube gold!!

PP: fine fine! But if I win....I get control of Monkey Nut Island for a week!

DD: ...FINE! It's a deal.

(Victor and Anita are still kissing.)

Weirdo: It's been well over the time limit they were supposed to do that. Looks like DD wins the bet.

PP: WHAT! That dosen't count!

Weirdo: It does in my book. They CAN STOP NOW!!

(Victor and Anita snap out of their 'trance' and turn away from each other redder than tomatos.)

DD: Hand it over.

PP: (painfully hands it over.)

Weirdo: Sorry to all, but we have to go. Comment and I'll post it up here.

DD: In like 5 more months.

Weirdo: (zaps DD)

PP: You deserved that.

DD: Why you!

(DD and PP start beating up each other)

Weirdo: ughh, see you next time.

* * *

Sorry if I didn't get anything besides that comment in, but I had too much fun writing this. It seems to long to add anymore to it.

Next chapter I'll post another comment and then hopefully start the episode review. Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
